


Sleepy May, Poor Zuke, An Interactive Story

by JustMe108



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coffee, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Licking, Moaning, Panties, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Shorts (Clothing), Sleep Sex, Sleepiness, Thighs, Underwear, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMe108/pseuds/JustMe108
Summary: Zuke can't sleep...He doesn't know why but he can't fall asleep. He hears a noise coming from May's bunk, calling his name.This is an interactive story where the reader can decide Zuke's fate. There are different endings, some good, some bad. One different from the others. Be wise with your decision. Perhaps, you're his demon tonight.
Relationships: Mayday & Zuke (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice that on phones, one of the options doesn't open up. The best thing to do is to go to the Chapter Index and select the option you want. I try to fix it, but it well on computers. Maybe some phone won't work, but I don't know why.

Zuke couldn't sleep.

He doesn't know why he couldn't. He tries to remember what he had to eat that could have made him awake. Energy drink? No, he has been drinking flavor drinks recently. Was there any food that could have upset his stomach? No, nothing like that at all. Was there something bothering him? Not that he can remember. He rolls to the side of the wall and grabs his phone as its charge. Without release from its charging state, he turns on his phone that greets his eye to the screen brightness. He grunts. Annoyed, he lowers down the brightness of the screen, then checks the time.

**1:45**

It was **1:45 a.m.** , yet Zuke couldn't **_sleep_**.

**"Can't sleep, huh?"** A voice in his head calls out. "Yea, I don't know why, but I feel a bit energic like I want to run." **"I believe you want to do more than just running."** Zuke sigh, "Do you want something? You know I hate talking to you when it's late." He adds, wanting his thoughts to leave him be. What feels like every night, he grows annoyed with the voice or demon in his head. **"Maybe go through your phone. There should be something exciting there...or you could, you know...look up that site you like."** Zuke tries to put a haul to his voice, "Stop, I'm not going to do that. I feel awful thinking about it. But I guess I can look up what's going on in my feed..."

**[Go Through Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764627#workskin)**  
**[Turn It Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764780#workskin)**


	2. Go Through The Phone

Zuke type in his password, opening the home page. He swipes through his phone for anything that catches his eyes. His finger press an icon which opens up the app, followed by people's post. He scrolls and scrolls with nothing catching his interests. He has seen people's pictures and videos with the volume turned off, but it was like people were sharing the same old recording, the same old clips, and the same old memes. Like if they had no personality or couldn't think of any original. Since he couldn't sleep, he keeps his finger swiping up and down until he spots a post from Eve. When interest catches him, he clicks on the post that shares her new product.

The product seems to be some cream brand. The post describes this cream texture, the look, the feel, and its benefits. It was in a transparent container. The cream didn't look like cream. It was clear like its container, but Zuke couldn't tell because it was in the photo. Zuke wasn't much for beauty products, but that doesn't stop him from liking the post. 

**"That so-called cream..."** "...Yea?" **"What does it remind you of?"** Zuke didn't understand why his demon asked that question, "I don't understand why you ask that, it's just a cream." **"Come on, don't you see it?"** He still doesn't understand what the demon was trying to get him to think. Was it just the cream or what it was contained in? He couldn't see the picture. He looks through the comments of the post.  
'Can't wait to try it'  
'I want this cream to change my life'  
'I thought cream was supposed to have this white look'  
'Anyone want to guess the price?'  
'$130, cuz it eve'  
'my life saving'  
'an arm and a leg'  
**"Can't you imagine? That cream being used on Eve. Her hands with her cream, starting with the legs, then coming to the thighs-"** "SHUT UP! Let me have this night in peace!" Zuke backs out of Eve's post and continues to explore the rest of the home page, but because of the demon and how things were turning out, he turns off his phone after 2:20. 

**[Continue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764867)  
[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495) **


	3. Turn It Off

Zuke turns off his phone, putting back where it used to be. He doesn't want to know what's going on with the world right now. 

**"Really? Nothing? You could have enjoyed yourself, but nothing?"** "I...have limits." " **What? That's so bullshit! Even you know that."** The voice is right. Zuke could look through his favorite site for hours when he's lonely, but not today. He doesn't want to deal with the Internet or what so.

He just wants to go to sleep and dream like any other person. 

But no. 

He can't have that, not with the thoughts in his head going at him. "So what? Why can't you leave me alone?" The voice, surprise by Zuke's reaction, sighs. "Zuke, there's a reason why I'm here, and you know it as well. You ignore this feeling almost every night." "Well, I don't know why you're here, and it seems like I don't need you." 

Perhaps if he gets a snack, that could help him rest. No, the last time he did that, he got sick. It was either the food or how much he had, but that today he couldn't even sleep. Midnight food wasn't the best for him after that. 

**It's 1:48.**

**[Continue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764867)**  
**[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


	4. May?

On the top of the bunk bed was a sleepy May, resting her eyes while not making a noise. In a way, he doesn't know how she's sleeping, and in a way, he's jealous. She could be having the best dream of her life, and he can't even enjoy himself.

"Zuke..." says May, silently. Zuke looks up at her bottom part of the bed that the bars are holding in place. "Yes, May?" Zuke quietly asks, but no response. He tries again, but a bit louder. "May, you wanted me?" Yet, she doesn't respond to him. "Zuke...mmm..." May says in a moaning tone, making Zuke blush. **"Well Zuke, I think you have someone to play with,"** the demon adds which upsets Zuke. "I swear, if you don't shut up-" **"You're not going to tell me that didn't make you blush? Because you're blushing, dude."** Zuke cover his face with his hand, "Alright, alright, but only because it was unexpected." Confuse with her noise, he gets up from his bed, thinking that May was in pain. "Hey, are you alright?" Zuke questions his bandmate, but once again, she doesn't give anything back. He couldn't get a read since she was facing the wall. **"Come on Zuke, go see what's up with her, maybe on her bunk."** "For what? I don't need to go that far." **"Maybe you can't see her injuries. Maybe you don't want to wake up your little friend"** "..."

**[Get On Her Bunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101#workskin)  
[Shake her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764936#workskin)**

****

****

**[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


	5. Shake Her

He extends his arms to reach her, shaking her arm in the process. She doesn't seem to notice at all. Zuke knows if he shakes her again, she's not going to be happy when she gets up. That or she was playing games with him. **"Zuke, come on. Just get on her bed, you'll get a better view."** "You really think that's going to help? What'll happen if she wakes up once I get there? She'll find that weird!" Zuke exclaims to his head, hoping it will agree with him. **"All I'm saying is that you can't tell if she's hurt or not when she's facing the other way, do you see my point?"** At this point, the demon inside was getting annoyed with Zuke, tricking this poor man was taking his patient. "If I go up there, then you're going to get me to-" It interrupts him, **"That depends! It's what you're feeling toward her and how you're 'feeling' under the situation. But if you're going to shake her again, then go ruin your fun."**

**[Get On Her Bunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101#workskin)**  
**[Shake Her Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765005#workskin)**

**[Go Back to _May?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764867#workskin)  
[ Go Back To _The Beginning ___](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


	6. Shake Her Again

All she keeps saying is his name until Zuke shakes her arm with more force, making May wake up. Her hand covers her face, dragging them down while she stretches her legs, then her upper body. Her body turns towards Zuke. Her eyes, not fully open, stares at him with an annoyed look. "Zuke, why did you wake me up?" She asks. "Sorry, May, but you kept saying my name. I said something back, but you didn't respond. And I believe I heard you moan as well, so I didn't know if you were in pain or not." Zuke answers back. He can understand that May was pretty upset right now. Even if she wasn't dreaming, she did look so comfortable with her blanket and how she positioned herself. He does feel bad waking her up, but after what May heard from Zuke, she stops her action, widens her eye in shock. 

She didn't know that she was loud or he heard her very well. She knows she has been doing that recently, moaning. She pleases herself when no one's in the sewer with caution. She turns on her phone, which shows her the brightness of her screen, and sees the time herself. She still has pretty of time to sleep, so she grabs and tosses her pillow and blanket to the floor and climbs down the floor. "What are you-" Zuke was interrupted by May. "I'm just going to sleep in the living space, don't ask why." She takes back what she threw from the bed, and heads out from their room. He wants to ask some questions in the morning but thinks that she may not want to discuss them. Even if he ponders those thoughts, he still couldn't get over how he would not sleep. **"Nice job, not only you annoyed her, but you still have those 'feelings'."** "Dude, please. I feel defeated already."

**"You Woke Up Your Friend, But You Still Can't Sleep" Ending**

**[Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764936#workskin)  
[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495) **


	7. Get On Her Bunk

Zuke sigh at the demon's idea, but goes for her bunk. "Fine, I'll get on her bunk. BUT only to check if she's hurt, ok?" **"I can't promise you that your next move could be...what you expect, but you have more control than I do. Get too close then I may trap you."** The voice chuckles, to which Zuke was not happy with his choice already. He wants to make sure if she's alright, not having any awful dreams or whatever is going on. "I mean, a good friend should always check on their buddy, right?" On his right is a ladder to May's bed, which he's nervous climbing on, but goes so anyways.

Once he reaches her bed, he looks around to see anything that was wrong but his view is blocked by the blanket, covering May's body. **"Look's like we got a problem."** "Yea, I see. I'm...just trying to think if this was a good idea." He thinks long and hard on it, knowing that he could be catch red-handed. With extra caution, he lifts the blanket and takes a look quickly before she wakes up, feeling like he's invading her space or being a prevent. He can imagine May waking up right now and freaks out on her bandmate, taking a look at her body. He's starting to regret making this decision already. "Starting to think this was a wrong move." **"What? No, no, no it isn't. You're just checking on her. What kind of friend would you be to have her in pain...if she is?"** "...You're just saying that so I don't have to get down." **"Well, it seems like if you'd shake her, you would have interrupted her sleeping, which may I add, looks so cute."** Zuke's demon had a good point, from his view. He doesn't want to ruin her sleeping as she looks peaceful. **"I mean, you're already on her bed, might as well continue to search."** ".....I guess you're right." **" _G O O D,_ now look if there's anything bothering your rockstar bandmate."** His red eyes glaze at her face as it's lovely to watch even if her hair was down, all tried and messy. Oh, how he wants to kiss her. "Wait, no. don't think about that." He says to himself. If he does, then his thoughts will-"Oh yes, I heard what you said. I'm not surprised though. You always wanted to kiss her, you just couldn't think how to or when." "Ok, I get it! Can you please let me finish?" Zuke combs his hair with his finger that tightens when reaching the end. It doesn't respond, so he continues to search her orange-skinned body from top to bottom, but freeze when he hears her speak up.

"Zuke..."  
...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sleep even when the cold is hitting her skin. Zuke is a bit relieved. **"You got pretty lucky."** "For once, I'll agree with you on that." Knowing that she's resting well and see no damage, he decides to climb back down to his bed, but is stopped but his mind. **"Wait, wait. Don't you hear something? Turn around."** Afraid so, he does, hearing something moving. He looks down and sees one of May's hands rubbing it against her crotch. Zuke looks away, shocked, at the view he witnesses. **"Hehe, it seems like your friend needs some 'help' over there."** "You leave her out of this, I knew I shouldn't be up there!" **"Poor Zuke, be honest with yourself. The view was shocking, but don't you want to look back again?"** "Why do I need to do that? It's bad enough that she doesn't know I'm looking!" **"Zuke....it was the way how she did it, it looks like she was trying, didn't it look cute to you?"** Zuke gives no reply back, covering his mouth with his hand, knowing he shouldn't be looking, but when hearing the moans of May, he turns his head slowly through her. He glances at her hand, pleasuring herself, moaning his name. Zuke is flatter, causing him to blush more. **"See? Was it worth it now? She's moaning your name, isn't that you _want_ to hear out her?"** "... _Yes._ " Now he couldn't look away. Not taking his eyes off her, he does feel awful that he's enjoying watching her in this state. Her moan continues as Zuke feels left out of her dream. 

With the view turning him on, he decides to reach into his shorts and massages 'himself'. "She...does look cute," he takes his manhood out slowly as he doesn't take his red eyes off of May. He begins stroking it at a moderate rate, not to rush himself. With each moan May make, Zuke's cock gets harder and harder, biting his lower lip. "Ah..." He says in pleasure. However, he sees that her hand is starting to slow down, then coming to a stop. "Oh, please don't stop," Zuke says in a quiet tone. In the mood already, he hates that May has stopped her 'dreaming.' **"It seems like she comes to a stop with her dream."** "Like she had enough..." He thought in a bitter tone, though it wasn't like him to watch and stare at his friend. **"Maybe you could continue with the fun, she seems like she's sleeping heavily. Why not go on?"** Zuke shares his opinion. "Well first, I already got into this mess because of her, why can't I treat myself?" **"There you go."**

Zuke force what he just said. It wasn't him to please himself in front of someone. He didn't have enough, but his mind knows when to quit. From the start, he knew this was a bad idea. And yet, he went for it. ".......No, unless she knows about this." **"Who's going to know? She doesn't need to know. It's our little secret and it's not like I have anywhere to go."** ...she doesn't have to know about it. Right?

**[Just Stop The Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765206#workskin)  
[Continue The Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765593#workskin)  
  
[ Go Back To _May?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764867#workskin)  
[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495) **


	8. Just Stop The Fun

With waves of guilt, he stops himself. "I won't forgive myself for this," Zuke thought. **"You could have had this night, Zuke."** He put away his erect cock, and carefully place the blanket over Mayday's body as she smiles. He goes back down to his bed and lays in defeat. He doesn't bother covering himself with the blanket, letting the cool breeze hit his green skin. **"Listen, I know you couldn't do it, which I'm pretty salty about..."** "........." **"But it seems like your 'love-maker' wants some attention and I know that's going to bother for at least a few minutes."** Zuke looks down, noticing his erect cock twitching. Having his finger slid down his cock, he can feel pre-cum pouring a bit. **"You can imagine May giving you 'treatment.'"**

**[Finish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765515)  
[No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765452)  
  
[Go Back To _May?_  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764867#workskin) [ Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


	9. No

Zuke doesn't bother with it, with the waves of guilt are getting stronger and stronger by the second, thinking about what he has just done. "...I'm...going to stop listening to you now. I have done enough for today." Zuke wonders if there's any way that he can make it up to May without telling her. What if there's anything he can punish himself. Nothing could get rid of this sin even if May forgives him. With all the things he did in the past, this is one of the worse things he has ever done. "Is there any way I can make up for my action," asking his demon, though to him, this was a bad choice to ask it, but thoughts its answer may be helpful. **"Not that I could think of, pal."** He goes over to the wall, checking the time on his phone.

**2:43**...

And he still can't sleep...but for a good reason.

**''Couldn't Go Big, Went Home" Ending**  


**[Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765206#workskin)  
** [ Go Back To _May?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764867#workskin)  
[ Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)


	10. Finish

"Sure, I could think of that." Zuke once again takes out his erect cock, and without hurry, stroke it. He couldn't take his mind away from May. She has everything to her, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. As he thought of her, his pace starts to increase. "Oh...May...," he says, covering his mouth so that his friend from the top doesn't hear. He tries not to move his hips to make noises as the bunk beds can make a squeaking sound if they move too much, which was already hard because of the pleasure. "Mmmm...May...t-the tip...please," even when he doesn't forgive himself for almost taking advantage of May, he couldn't stop thinking of May "helping" him. Giving him _'treatment.'_ His hand keeps covering his mouth as he imagines his other hand was May's reaching the tip of his cock. 

His thumb makes a circular pattern on his tip, making him moan a bit louder. "May..." His thumb moves a bit faster, causing him to bite his hand. He tries to lower his moan, but to him, it was too much. "May, I'm about-," He said as quiet as he can, releasing himself as a line of mess comes on his stomach and chest. He pants, looking down at the mess of cum. A little disappointed he could have last longer. Having no energy to move or at least clean himself, he lays there with his leg dragging from the side of the bed.

"I'll clean up later." Knowing that he gets up before Mayday.

He sleeps, not well.

**"You Got 'SOME' Sleep, But At What Cost?" Ending**

**[Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101#workskin)  
** **[Go Back To _May?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764867#workskin)**  
**[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


	11. Continue The Pleasure

"...It's our secret." **"That's it."** He listens to the voice in his crazy head, placing his hand to spread her legs, nervously. Once they're open, he rubs his fingers on her vag, causing her to moan louder. Zuke smirk at her action. "God, why would I back out now? Who wouldn't want to hear her moan?" **"Yes, it seems like you're making her...moist."** Zuke can feel May short's getting wet which gets him excited. He switches from his fingers to his thumb as he feels like it was easy to press hard against her clit. "Zuke," she moans out. "Girl, how are you still asleep? Zuke would have known if he could feel something going on with his body. Maybe May was a heavy sleeper today. They haven't done much all day but doing some gigs. **"She could have taken some pills."** "May doesn't take pills." **"Is that you assuming? What today may have put the poor girl under stress. Or she wanted to rest easy, you guys are rockstar after all."** Zuke chuckles at that word, 'rockstar.' It wasn't the term he would use but wasn't something out of the norm. **"You know, you could help her a little more."** "Well, what do you want me to do?"

****

****

**[Take Off Her Short](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765662)  
[Have Your Cock Between Her Thighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70766397)**

****

****

**[ Go Back To _Get On Her Bunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101)  
[ Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495) **


	12. Take Off Her Shorts

**"You can start taking off her shorts."** Zuke....agrees. "Yea, I don't like how her clothes are covering her, but the short....they got to go." **"Go ahead, I bet she won't know about them. She is dreaming after all."** Carefully place her leg back down, he puts his fingers on the band of her short as he tries to contain his excitement, then...slowly...

...

_Over the thigh..._

...

_Over then knee..._

...

_Slowly..._

...

_Over the legs..._

...

_Then the feet..._

He takes off her shorts. Being very careful, he glances to see if she's waking up or not, but no movement. "Still asleep," he thought, now looking at the shorts, he successfully steals them, bringing them closer to his face, getting a good view of it before smelling them, touching himself again to the sense they give off. "Oh, May," he moans to the shorts. **"What do they smell like?"** Zuke shares his answer, "They had a sweet, warm feeling to them. Like the falls. I could sleep with them." He smells where the thighs would be, then the area where her cunt would be. Lighting him up, he set out his tongue, licking the short.

Licking cloth didn't have a taste, but it was that May wore them. "What am I doing?" Getting some sense to himself, he stops licking them and places them aside to resumes with May. He lifts her leg on his shoulder again while going back to playing with her entrance. With Zuke pressing his thumb on her, she grows wetter and wetter through her undies, urging Zuke to put his cock inside. "I don't think I can wait anymore, but it wouldn't be satisfying to let it all out in a short time."

**[Release On Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765722#workskin)  
[Add A Finger Into Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70766019) **

****

****

****  
  
[ Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765593#workskin)  
[ Go Back To _Get On Her Bunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101)  
[ Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)** **


	13. Release On Her

He grabs hold of his cock in his hand while he lifts May's leg. Anytime now, May can awake any moment if he goes a bit longer. He pumps his cock to a low pace, loving the view of May's pink underpants. "You're so lovely." He forces himself faster, giving kisses on her leg and thigh. Oh, how he wants to taste her. He wonders if she tastes like honey or perhaps something candy-like. Does she taste the way how she smells? Wanting to answer his question, he inserts two fingers into May with caution. Once they were in, he begins to pump them slow as May's moans oddly become grunts, but Zuke doesn't notice. He takes them both out then observes his two covered fingers.

He licks them from the bottom to top. "...It's sweet..." He says, licking his fingers clean right off. He goes back to pumping his cock near her vag, having his eyes close. The closer he gets, the rapid he gives kisses on May's leg and thigh. Zuke moans out her name as silent he can be. While the pleasures overtake him, he imagines May giving him a handjob. "May, please..." he requested. Near on the verge of cumming, his kisses turn into lick, like he couldn't handle himself, trying not to bite her like an animal. Opening his eyes back to the lovely view once more, he can see the panties were still wet.

**[Insert Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765803)  
[Taste her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765857)  
[Finish the deed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765959)**  
  
**[Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765662#workskin)**  
**[Go Back To _Get On Her Bunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101)**  
**[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


	14. Insert Again

He adds two fingers, pumping at a faster pace, causing May to grunt once again. This time, she wakes from his finger after all of this mess. She slowly opens her eyes, seeing Zuke licking his fingers while having her legs spread. "Zuke?" She question, pausing him from licking. "What are you-" She looks at the rest of her body and notices the blanket was pushed away as well as her shorts off. She stares at Zuke, he stares at May. There are no words between both of them. He couldn't tell if she's mad, or highly upset, May was staring down. Zuke, panic, tries to explain himself. **"Poor, poor Zuke."** "May, I-" "Don't bother explaining yourself, Zuke." May interrupt him.

He feels like a ton of bricks hit his stomach, but what surprises him is May removing her wet panties and throwing them at him, which he catches. "Smell them." She gives him a demand, but Zuke obeys her orders, smelling them. "They smell nice, don't they?" Zuke is wondering if she's trying to set him up or anything, he was pretty much afraid if he says 'Yes' or 'No', but he gives her his honest answer. "Yes, they smell wonderful." She smiles at his response and adds, "If you need to release stress, Zuke, you could have just ask." "Yea, but how was I supposed you approved this? I didn't want to rid our friendship, but I couldn't-" May shush Zuke. "It's ok, Zuke. I'll forgive you, for now." She gets up and travel to Zuke, who still has her panties up his face. "And I see you have your friend." May's hand reaches down for Zuke's cock, startling him. She can feel that he was already hard, "Oh, hard already?" Stroking him so gently, Zuke moans her name. "May, please. I have been waiting for so long..."

**"I Didn't Know You Felt That Way" Ending**

**[Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765722#workskin)  
** **[Go Back To _Get On Her Bunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101)**  
**[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


	15. Taste Her

Zuke wants to taste her forbidden juice. Sadly, with the panties in the way, Zuke doesn't want her to grow suspicious of two of her bottom clothes going missing. He spreads her legs a little, then pushes aside the bottom of the panties, exposing her cunt. His eyes glow, bending down to its level. "You're...wow." Zuke couldn't stop looking. "Why hide from me?" Zuke questions. 

**"My goodness Zuke. You look so hungry in those red eyes of yours, you're even drooling at the scene."** Zuke wipes his mouth, noticing. "Oh, I guess I really want to know how she tastes," he softly presses his tongue on her entrance, then begins to lick up slow. May moan Zukes name, making him go crazy for her. He picks in his pace to hear those moan again, moving to her clit, and starts sweeping his tongue against it. He can feel her legs moving like she's attempting to find a good position to sleep. He then sucks on it, causing May's hand to tights her grasp onto the pillow and bed sheet as Zuke has his other hand grasp onto his cock. As of May leak out her juice, Zuke has no problem licking and tasting her flavor.

"Mmmm," he moans to himself of the taste. He places his hands on her thighs, deciding that he want to make her climax. He licks hard on her clit, making her thighs twitch in pleasure. "Ah...Zuke...more," the sleeping May moans, causing herself to leak more of her juice, which Zuke gladly lick up. He kisses her inner thigh for it to stay relaxed, but that makes her squeeze her thighs between Zuke's face, not too tight, pleasing him as he continues to taste her like if he was cleaning her. "AH!" May climax onto Zuke's face, who looks very please with himself. Her juice runs down to his chin, taking his hand to collect the liquid, spreading it on his tongue. "Good girl," in a soft tone while having his hand comforting her thigh. He licks off the mess she has made, giving her inner thighs more kisses she deserves. She rests with a beautiful smile on her sweet face. 

**"Well, it seem like you done it. That was all you needed to do for me to leave you alone for now."** "Oh really? To rape my friend, huh?" Zuke shares a bitter tone after what he goes through, even if he enjoyed it. **"Zuke, don't you see the smile on her face?"** "I do but-" **"Zuke, you dog. Didn't you just enjoy tasting her for the first time? Come on now. Don't defend her."** Zuke sigh, "..." **"Would you go back for seconds?"**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


".....Yes."

**"She Looks The Way She Taste, Sweet" Ending**

**[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765722#workskin)  
** **[Go Back To _Get On Her Bunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101)**  
**[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


	16. Finish The Deed

Even while wet, he can't go back to seconds. Not like he was full, he doesn't want to keep roll for snake eyes. Giving himself a few pumps, the string of whiteness and droplet lands on May's panties. Zuke continues to stroke every seed out of him until he's finished. He sighs and pants, looking at the mess he made on her. He looks at the area where he created it. He realizes that May is in a mess of his sweat and cum. He lowers her leg. Zuke gets down from her bunk to get some towel to clean her up. 

**"Well done, Zuke. It seems like I had trapped you once again and as always, I win. But that's not the point, it's that you got to 'release' that feeling once again. Oh, it felt so forever since you did that."** No reply from Zuke which questions his demon. **"No response? It's not like she'll remember, she was sleeping. What seems like she was cold out."** Yet again, no response back until, "Why can't you feel what I'm feeling? Guilt." **"I am but a demon of you. A devil voice in your head. Of course, I'm not going to feel what you feel, 'guilt' that is."**

In the bathroom, he first splashes some water towards his face to recollect himself. Furthermore, he looks up to see himself in the mirror, adding unpleasant thoughts in his head. He feels his sins weighing him down. He sighs again, "I shouldn't have done that to her." He questions why he did it, was it curiosity? Was it to know what it felt like to be in that state? Now he can't even remember why he did it. He grabs a hand towel and warms it up with water. He exits out, climbing up to May, and use the towel to clean her and the mess he made. 

Each wipes while cleaning of guilt keeps crashing and crashing him. "May, I'm so sorry." After all of that, he doesn't bother to put her shorts back on. He climbs down from her bed for the last time. He rather stays and sleeps in the living room, as he can't be in the same room with the one that has been an advantage. Grabbing his pillow and blanket, he leaves the room.

**"Is there anything you want to do to make it up for her?"** "Yes, but I can't think of anything. Not only that, but how do you make up something after that?" **"Your guess is good as mine."**

...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Zuke, may you please turn off the alarm?" Mayday says in an annoyed tone.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Zuke? The alarm?"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

May sigh. Hoping Zuke would turn off the alarm since his bed was near it all the time. She says it one last time. "Zuke! May you turn off the alarm?!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

She gets up, annoyed with the alarm, and Zuke for not getting it. She descends the ladder and hit the snooze herself. She looks at Zuke's bed and notices he wasn't there. He usually gets up a bit early than May, but when the alarm call, he was there to turn it off, even if he was in another room. She notices a short breeze hitting her thigh. Looking down, she gasps, seeing that she's left with her panties. "Oh my goodness, where are my-" she says, checking on her bed if it was there, which it was. She quickly grabs the short and put them on quickly, so Zuke couldn't see her. "Better now." She gets herself to freshen up before heading to the living space. On the couch was Zuke, looking through his phone. When she gets a closer look at Zuke, and to her surprise, he doesn't look too well with heavy dark lids and bags under his eyes.

"Zuke, what's wrong?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


...I couldn't get any sleep."

**"No Sleep" Ending**

**[Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765722)**  
**[Go Back To _Get On Her Bunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101)**  
**[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


	17. Add A finger In Her

Zuke licks his finger and pushes it inside of May while being careful. Once it was fully in, he starts to push it in and pull it out repeatedly. He later curves his finger to give May his taste. He looks up to see her moaning once again, then adds another finger into her. Pumping them at a steady speed, May seems to be holding on to the bedsheet tight as her eyes are closing tighter while she drools from the side of her mouth, then starts licking her pillow. Zuke can see that she's moving her hips a bit, wondering if she wants more or if she's close. **"Her hips are moving, she could be asking more."** "I could give her more, but remember I'm trying to be sneaky about this, tho it doesn't look like it." **"Right, it's your choice, you would go 'full in' if you know what I mean or just finish her."**

**[Insert Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70766286)  
[Finish Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70766214)**

  
**[Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765722)**  
**[ Go Back To _Get On Her Bunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101) **  
**[ Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495) **


	18. Finish Her

Zuke takes out his fingers, looking at how they're cover in her juice. He takes a taste test. "...So sweet...," he adds in 3 fingers and thurst into her. She clutches onto her pillow tight while drooling at the scene, with a smile on her face. As Zuke's fingers thurst a pattern, they get wetter and wetter. May continues to keep in the hold of her pillow tight. "Who's daddy's little girl?" He says. In the back of his head, he feels disgusted by his words. But already love to be the one dominating her.

"Moan for me, May," He asks, knowing she wasn't going to hear it. Funny enough, she does. "Zuke..." Zuke gets his fingers harder in her, building her to orgasm. She moves her hips more until she squirts on Zuke's hand. She pants as she swears. Like nothing happens, she sleeps peacefully. It amazes Zuke how she's still asleep unless she was good at pretending, but she could have just asked if she wanted to have a stress reliever, but then again, it would be strange to ask a good friend to have a "good time." He looks at the mess she caused, bending down to lick it. He's content with himself and guessing by her face, she seems happy. After licking the sweet mess, he kisses May's inner thigh. "Been a good girl," Zuke purr in her ears, then kiss her on the forehead. **"It seems like I'm done here, you rest now. I know you're going to sleep well."** "If only I could sleep with her...if only..."

**"Sweet Taste" Ending**

**[Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70766019)**  
**[Go Back To _Get On Her Bunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101)**  
**[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


	19. Insert Yourself

Zuke carefully removes May's undies, having to lock his eye to her cunt. To him, it was like finding $100 while looking for a $20. He pumps his cock one last time, holds both of her thighs, rubbing his cock against her clit. He then slowly enter her but seen like she's a bit in pain, not use to Zuke's girth. 

_Careful, careful, careful._

"......." **"...."**

"May, I know you're not used to my girth, but oh my fuck, if you don't let me have this, I will knock you out just to have this feeling again." **"Zuke, I like this attitude, where is it coming from?"** "From my urges, of course." 

Zuke waits for May's face to change from pain to pleasure so he can resume. He shoves back and fronts to see if May could handle him. The only result he gets is her grunts, but after a while thrusting into her gently, she moans.

Zuke keeps himself at a normal speed and to not get too deep into her, but the pleasure with each force makes him go faster and harder. "Ah...fuck..." He swears. Not caring at this point, he goes deeper, which he can feel May getting tighter, meaning he needs to be hard on her. Even so, it was hard not to wake her up. Even if she was asleep, it felt like she knows the situation she's in, trying to hold back tears. Thinking of that makes him feel worse. Zuke is almost getting close to ejaculation. But because of this being unplanned, there are no condoms anywhere in the sewer. 

Not like it wouldn't be in the sewer, they have found some strange stuff in the hole, and a few times, they reuse them after cleaning it and fixing it. But with nothing to protect May, Zuke takes out his member, that's now covered, in her juices, and masturbate. He doesn't want to be questioned in the morning about what mess was on Mayday's shirt. He backs up, then massages his member while looking at the sleeping May. 

**"Oh, how you're lucky to have her."** Zuke's thoughts tell him. **"It would be unfortunate if someone took her away from you. If someone gave her a better 'special treatment.''** His demon continues to taunt him, making him pace his hand. He tells them to leave him alone, but it adds more. **"Maybe there's a way you can have your 'signature' on her."** Zuke stroke faster, trying to get it over with. **"Zuke, don't waste your chance."** The voices in his head don't stop unless he gives in. **"She can be yours forever."**

"She could be...but..." He climaxes on his belly, looking at the chaos he made, sweating. **"I'll be leaving you to your troubles, until then."** "Yea, yea." He stares at May. Lovely May, how her skin reminds him of summer and fall. How her sense smell so sweet to Zuke, and how energetic she is. It was the opposite of him, but that's how they fit, right? With his seeds streaming down on his belly, he quickly climbs down from May's bed, trying not to make any noises, then runs off to the bathroom. Cleaning himself with warm towels, he looks at the mirror. Nothing, but a reflection of himself. The longer he looks, he'll start asking questions if what he did was right or wrong.

**"Wrong or Right?" Ending**

 **[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70766019)**  
**[Go Back To _Get On Her Bunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101)  
**[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of having another choice where the reader can pick to impregnate May or not, but thinking about the ending was too upsetting. But if some are interested, then I suppose I could do update another chapter. May be a long chapter, but we'll see.


	20. Have Your Cock Between Her Thighs

**"You could have your dick between her thighs if you want to hurry and not get caught. Just because she may have taken pills, doesn't mean she won't wake up anytime."** "Right, I should do this quick. The perfect crime." **"Looks like we're on the same page. Then commit the 'perfect' crime. "** Zuke lifts both of May's legs, resting them on his shoulders. He takes his cock by hand and places it in front of May. With his manhood being in the center, he closes her legs, squeezing his dick. He begins to thrust back and forward, causing his erection to become harder. **"Damn, is she thicc."** "Not quite, given her body being slim, but I understand where you're coming from." His pace starts to increase each thrust he takes as he tries to keep it at a minimum. 

"May," Zuke moan, getting this warm, soft feeling. "If only I could feel your inner moisture." He continues, with those odds of words. However, because of the shorts she's wearing, Zuke feels pleasure and some pain due to the short's function as it feels like his cock is a bit getting hotter, though he continues. **"Zuke, don't you want to take off the shorts or even lower them?"** "No, no, I'm ok. I can handle this." He then moves around her thighs, imagining they were like breasts. Zuke compresses them harder to his shaft, the tip leaking out pre-cum, causing Zuke to bite his lower lip, bleeding. 

"Fucking...tight," he moans again. Feeling that sensation coming up, he slows down his pace to take a breather. "She's too good." **"Taking a break already?"** "Yea, I think I should have taken off the short." **"I agree, but it's not too late."** "I had my chance, I'll be ok." He places his cock near her cunt, still between her inner thigh. He thrust himself slowly before he reaches a bit higher speed. Zuke moves around to find the spots that hit him, **"Why are you moving around?"** "I'm trying to find the spot that HITS-" Zuke was interrupted with thrusting at the right angle and spot his shaft is in. "Oh, that hits the spot, right there." He stays like that for a while until the same sensation started to rise again, Zuke doesn't move from his spot which was pleasing him too much. It was almost like if he was getting high, not knowing what it's like. "Oooohhhhh, I don't want this feeling to ennnndddd." He starts to realize that he doesn't have time to relocate himself but he doesn't care. He was in too deep, being sink in her thighs, he climaxes on May's stomach with a line of mess connecting to his cock. Zuke gives a long moan. "Oh, my fucking god, May." He opens her legs, being shown his mess,"...Oh..." Zuke is in awe. It starts to spill from the side a little, wondering if he should wash it off or let it dry out. **'She looks sweet in your-'** Zuke stops the voice in his head, not wanting to deal with it. "Not now, don't ruin this for me." Too tired to deal with his mess, he takes off and rests in his bunk.

...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**

Zuke quickly turns off the alarm, not wanting to wake up May. She hates getting down from her bed to snooze it, then to get back up and catch a few Zs. He gets up from his bunk, stretches, then walking into the bathroom to do his routine. Entering the living space, he sees Ellie on the couch resting until Zuke switches the lights on, waking up the sleepy alligator. 

Her eyes open slowly before yawning. She wags her tail, excited to see Zuke while he set up, making the brew for him and Mayday. She walks over to him as she wants to be greeted with pets. "Oh, good morning, Ellie. Had a good sleep?" Petting the gator, Ellie responds with a 'Wah.' "That's nice to hear," he says. Waiting for the pot to be done, he turns on the TV, lowering the volume setting. 

He gets Ellie's food started, getting fishes in a bag from the freezer while Ellie jerks around, waiting for her breakfast. He gets water from the fridge to pour into a bowl. Then place it in the microwave to heat up for a minute. After time was up, he takes the bowl out and dumps the fishes in the bowl to defrost. Hearing a ding, he walks over at the coffee maker, grabbing a mug from out of nowhere. Taking the pot from the machine, he pours half of the remains, leaving the rest from May. Smelling from the mug that gives that morning start, he takes a sip to get uses to its heat. "Just how my morning should start." After that sip, he has no problem taking another one. 

Ellie makes a noise, which gets Zuke's attention. She seems to want her food now. "Ellie, I don't think the fishes are finished, yet." 'Wah,' she says with a bit of a fit. "Alright, but you're not going to like them if they're a bit cold." He walks over to the bowl as Ellie walks over to Zuke with her custom bowl in her mouth, then release from her grip. He dumps the fishes into her bowl, making her joy, eating away on her food. Zuke rests down on the couch, watching the news. 

He hears May suddenly walking in and greet her with a smile, along with a sip of his drink. "Morning, May," Zuke says. "Morning, buddy. Um, Zuke? Do we have something leaking through our ceiling?" May question her bandmate, giving him a concerned look. He gives a confusing look back at her in response but only answers. "No? Why do you ask?" "Well, I look down at my shirt and shorts, and it looks like someone just...sploosh on me." Zuke spits out his coffee in shock, startling Ellie. He almost forgot about last night.

Yes, he can remember it all now. He doesn't want to go into detail about it. So, he doesn't say anything about it, even with the truth. He wipes himself and clears his throat. "May, words!" "Oh, sorry. I know I wouldn't say anything like that, but it was something I could think of." Looking at Zuke coughing his coffee, May couldn't help but giggle a little. "Um, so off-topic, how did you sleep last night?" Zuke stares into his coffee, seeing himself and his sins. "I slept well."

**"Great Sleep, Would Give May 10 Out Of 10" Ending**  
  
**[Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765593#workskin)**  
**[Go Back To _Get On Her Bunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70765101)**  
**[Go Back To _The Beginning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848702/chapters/70764495)**


End file.
